moment
by liuxue
Summary: they had the moment in their hands, why didn't they do anything about it- HayateHelena/ AU (Rated T for mid-sexual content. A.K.A a short lime)


**moment**

**they had the moment in their hands, why didn't they do anything about it- HayateHelena/ AU**

* * *

Helena was strapped to a metal chair. She was strapped with heavy metal chains that practically forbid her to move. Being in the position made her uncomfortable. Her hands were behind her back, her legs were tucked underneath the chair.

The chain was tied tightly around her waist and below her bust. Her arms were bounded by rope that was burning and digging into her once rosy skin.

Luckily, the purple haired girl was not there that day. The girl had told Helena that her brother was going to tell her what she was going to do with her. Helena showed no signs of fear. She was the Princess of France, her guards would notice she had been missing and she could defend herself with either brute force or her intelligence.

She heard the door to her miniature room creak open. Her mint green eyes opened slightly. Her senses were telling her that it was a man that entered the room. She slightly shivered as the wind blew her blond hair into her face.

A bright white light bounced off of the pale walls of the room. She was blinded for a moment before she opened her eyes. Her own green eyes met the man's dark brown ones, creating a lush forest with their coloured orbs. The gentle breeze was still blowing the strands of gold into her face.

"So, what is your name, my beautiful maiden?" A ghostly smile danced on his nude lips.

Helena could feel a smirk form on her own lips as she said, "I pretty sure you already know that. Seeing as you are the captain of this mighty ship."

Her legs crossed and un-crossed as she waited for the boy to say something. Surprisingly, her legs were not bounded by any sort of bondage material. Somebody would have thought of tying her legs together so she wouldn't kick anybody. Guess they didn't think that the captain would like to visit her.

He stood up and walked back and forth in front of Helena, recalling all the information he had of her.

"Yes I do, Ms. Helena Douglas. The next heir to the throne in France. The most beautiful woman in all of Europe. I heard that even some men from Asia had come to court you."

Helena nodded her head, proud of herself for attracting so much male attention. Though, she couldn't help but wonder why the boy in front of her was not bowing down to her greatness. Or at least untying her.

"I can't help but wonder what your name is though, captain."

He stopped walking back and forth in front of her and smirked. He leaned down to her eye level, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Hayate."

The name sounded foreign to her ears. She smiled slightly as the man now paced in front of her. **Stalling**, she knew, **searching for the right time.**

"So, Hayate," the name rolled of the tongue of Helena naturally, "What are you planning to do with me?"

Hayate looked at the woman and simply said, "Hold you hostage."

Helena could feel another smirk creep onto her lips, "Well, could you at least untie me? The rope is digging into my skin."

Hayate stared at her, not moving an inch. "Who do you think I am woman? Are you trying to test my patience?"

Helena crossed and uncrossed her legs again. This time, doing the action slowly, so that Hayate could see her blue shorts rise up her legs. Her legs was then released of their position and tucked underneath the chair again.

"Of course not. Anybody would be dumb to test a mighty captain."

She licked her dry lips without knowing what a turn-on it was for Hayate.

The two of them looked at the other's lips. Helena bit her bottom lip lightly while Hayate licked his lips.

Hayate's eyes travelled down Helena's body. Any man would be blind not to notice the curves she had. The chains underneath her bust made it look bigger. His eyes went down to her legs. She was again, crossing and uncrossing them. Her shorts rose even more after every round.

**Do you know what you are doing to me, woman?**

"Are you trying to seduce me, woman?"**  
**

Helena let out a weak chuckle. Her red painted lips formed a seductive smile, "Maybe. I _have_ been without a man for so long."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"私Watashi ni _kisu suru_" Helena leaned into Hayate as near as she could while whispering.

"Oui" He leaned in to Helena and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Hayate untied Helena's hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting her escape from the ship. She moaned into his mouth when he licked her lips, asking for entrance. Helena opened her mouth, gladly taking his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, brushing it over her teeth. After a while, Helena's own tongue fought with Hayate's though knowing it was useless.

After a while, they separated from each other with a thin trail of saliva connecting their two mouths. Hayate cupped her face as Helena just opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before connecting again.

"Hayate," Helena let out a breathy moan when they pulled away. They quickly clashed again once they got the oxygen they much needed.

Hayate undid the chains around her waist and below her bust, accidentally brushing against it in the process. Helena let out a moan and Hayate looked up at her. A smirk danced on Hayate's lips and he brushed against it again. Helena slightly glared at the older male but all Hayate did was chuckle. The girl's emerald eyes looked at Hayate as he stood up, silently begging him to continue.

"This is as far as I go," Hayate prepared to walk away. Luckily, Helena was untied. She ran up to the taller male and hugged him, not planning to let go.

"You can't just leave me in this state. Especially after doing all that go get me this wet," Helena purred out. Hayate shook his head, not feeling like himself anymore.

"What about your escape. Don't you want to see your family, your sister?" He asked. Helena had almost forgotten about them. Her stare immdiatly hit the ground and she gulped. How could she have forgotten about her whole family? The ones that she had been living with for 23 years.

Her slender arms let go of Hayate and she walked back to her chair. "My purpose was sussposed to serve as a ransom, right? Tie me up again, then," she showed him her hands that were previously burnt with the chains. The pinkish-red marks looked very strange against her pale skin. Was it bad that Hayate felt the need to massage them?

"I'd rather have your ability to move, it makes it more fun," Hayate felt a sadastic smirk crawl up his face. Helena blushed a warm shade of red. "Plus, it makes me seem like a good person." **When I'm really not...**

**You are a good person,** Helena reached out her hand, wanting to pat Hayate and tell him her opinion about him. Before she could, though, he turned away swiftly and began to walk to the door. He stopped at the doorway and looked towards her, his eyes showing regret and hurt. Helena's face turned into a mixture of depression and hurt. Their moment, their moment to shine. Her moment to have a true relationship and his moment to finally relieve himself. How could they have let go of the moment so easily?

Helena chocked back a sob as Hayate walked out the door, not turning back again. Would it be bad if she got up and followed him out?

* * *

**A/N: I finished this one-shot when I'm sick. Sadly, I still had to go to school today. Even with the air-con on, I'm still sweating. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! **

**~Snowy**


End file.
